I Love You
by RAWRxIMAxDINOSAUR
Summary: I'm Pregnant Chuck." Immediately he stops running his fingers through his hair and stops side stepping. He freezes. I whimper under his silence. Based on TV show. Blair/Chuck oneshot.


You're pregnant –

You're pregnant –

In fact it went more like this.

"Well Miss Waldorf, we've ran the tests and the results conclude that you're 8 and a half weeks pregnant. Congratulations."

My world stopped spinning. My heart stopped beating. My lungs stopped breathing. Excuse me? I asked. I had to. I wasn't sure if she had said it or I had dreamed it.

"You're 8 and a half weeks pregnant."

I'm 17. Pregnant is like a dirty word in my vocabulary. It's forbidden for girls under the age of 20 and on the chance that you do get pregnant you can kiss your cosy luxurious life goodbye because – depending on how loving your parents are – you're likely to end up in a centre for unwed, pregnant teens or a convent in Switzerland.

I walked out of there without another word. Shocked would be an understatement of what I was feeling. I didn't even have to question who the father was because although I admit to having sex with both Nate and Chuck in one week I know it wasn't Nate. We used a condom. There was one time Chuck and I didn't use a condom and it was absolutely stupid.

Flipping my sidekick open I dial Chuck's number. He answers.

"Hey."

"Hey."

There's a pause. It's awkward.

"What's up?"

"We need to talk, Chuck."

"Okay. Sure."

"Are you home alone?"

"Yeah. Come right over."

He hangs up before I do like usual. No goodbye. That is Chuck.

I discreetly go up to Chuck's room in the Palace Hotel. I'm hoping Serena isn't here and her mom is off with Bart because I can't risk running into either of them now.

My knuckles tap the door of one Chuck Bass before my mind registers what I'm doing. Three taps and he's already opened the door. He steps aside like the gentleman he can be and lets me in. I walk in but I don't sit. I'm too nervous to sit.

"Do you want a drink?"

"No. Thanks."

He pours himself one. And then another. Downs them both before I've even spoken anything more. He's nervous. I can tell. He runs his fingers through his hair and side steps when he's nervous. He's doing that right now.

"So. What did you want to talk about? Nate I'm assuming."

He's wrong. So very wrong. But he doesn't know that. I'm not even sure if I should tell him. I have to don't I?

"Actually it's about us."

"Us?"

Chuck pours another drink, vodka this time. Something stronger. Down it goes as quick as he poured it. It burns, his eyes water.

"Yes. Us. Or you and me. Or just you and then me."

"Blair what are you going on about?"

He stands behind the bar, trying to hide from me. He's afraid of what I might say. He thinks I'm going to tell him it's over for good but he is mistaken.

"I'm pregnant Chuck."

Immediately he stops running his fingers through his hair and stops side stepping. He freezes. I whimper under his silence.

"Pregnant? You-you mean Nate got you pregnant?"

"No Chuck. _You_ got me pregnant. It's _yours_."

"It can't be."

"It can be."

"No."

"Yes."

Another drink. Goes down with a burn but just as quick as the three before that. His hands shake as he tries to pour another.

"How do you know it's mine? You slept with Nathanial too."

"We used a condom."

"So did we."

"Not all the time."

He pauses and I know he remembers.

"Are you going to have an abortion?"

His voice is so soft and vulnerable.

"No. I can't. I couldn't kill something that's living inside me. I can't."

"Okay."

I want to rewind and do this all over again. I would have never told him, in fact now that I think about it I would have never had sex with him in the first place.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to…you know…be apart of this."

He looks offended when I tell him that.

"Are you kidding? Blair that is my child. I'm not going to let you go through this alone. I helped you into this I will help you out of it."

I smile. I get up. I walk to the door and place my hand on the door knob.

"Does your mom know?"

I laugh. He smiles.

"No. She doesn't. I should tell her. I'll probably be sent to a convent."

He comes over to me and caresses my cheek with his thumb. I close my eyes and let a tear drip from my eye. He kisses it away with those soft lips.

"I love you, Blair. I'm going to do everything I can to help you through this."

My arms wrap around his neck, I start to sob. Why? I have no clue. I just do. He rubs my back in a soothing motion and kisses my neck.

"What's Serena going to say? What's Gossip Girl going to say?"

He gives a low laugh that rumbles his chest. I embrace it.

"Who cares? Let Gossip Girl write her rumours. How much worse could things get?"

"Thanks Chuck."

Sarcasm dripping from my words.

"Do you want to lie down? I think you should. You look like you haven't slept."

I nod, he takes me to his bed. Slowly he pulls my dress over my head and then lets me get under his bed covers.

"Will you-"

I don't have to finish my sentence because he nods and pulls off his shirt and his pants and leaves them at the end of his bed. He too gets under the covers. I turn around and cuddle into him, closing my eyes and smelling that distinctly Chuck Bass scent. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead.

"Can I…"

He mumbles but I know what he's saying. I nod and he reaches down to my stomach and places his hand over it.

"Boy or Girl?" I ask smiling.

"Boy. No. Girl. Boy. Definitely a little Chuck Bass."

"Great. Just what the world needs. Another arrogant asshole."

"Hey!"

Chuck laughs and kisses my neck, sucking on my skin.

"It could be a little Blair Waldorf."

"Yeah. Exactly what the world needs. Another snobby, uptight bitch."

"Hey!"

He smiles. "Sorry."

"I'm sorry about all of this. Ruining your life. I know a child at the age of 17 is not what you pictured your life to be like."

"Either is it yours. This is my fault too."

His lips touch mine. Tongues meet. My legs entangle with his. His right hand wanders down my side, on my hip.

"Can having sex hurt the baby?"

Chuck wonders. I shake my head no and smile as Chuck's hand moves down my thigh.

"I love you."

Chuck's fingers part my lips as they slip inside me. Two fingers at once, in and then out repeatedly.

"You're so wet."

Whispers so soft, they're almost unheard.

He moves closer. His body flush against mine, I feel his erection hit my thigh.

"Chuck…" I moan into his neck.

"Blair, your hands, use them."

I smirk. My hand goes inside his boxer briefs and finds his erection. He gasps when I close my hand around his erection.

I stroke him slowly as his fingers slide deeper inside me.

"Oh."

He smirks when I moan.

I roll us over, he takes his fingers out of me and brings them to his lips. His tongue lashes out at them and licks them clean of all my juices.

"Mmm."

He places his hands on my waist as I straddle his hips. I feel the heat in between my legs.

"Chuck, do you think we'll be okay?"

Chuck nods and pushes my hips down on top of his. He slides in me so easy, I gasp at the feeling of him inside me.

"Yes. Yes. Oh God yes."

My fingers scrape along his chest, leaving little scratch marks. He brings my face to his and kisses me. It's a sweet little kiss, something hardly ever experienced between Chuck and I. We rock together slowly, our bodies connected by so much more than what can be physically seen.

"Chuck."

Legs tangle, fingers intertwine, hips clash.

"Fuck. Blair."

He groans as he spreads his seed inside me. I clench around him and feel my own climax race through my body. I quiver and quake on top of him, moaning out his name and various profanities.

He rolls us over as we both come down from our highs and kisses my forehead. His sweat mixes with mine and the smell of sex fills my nostrils. I cuddle close, holding on top him and closing my eyes.

"We'll be okay, Chuck. I love you. I really think everything will be fine."

"I know, baby."

Chuck's fingers brush through my hair.

--

Six years later –

Little tiny feet run across the floor, every child I can see has these cute little shoes on that are only cute because of their size. There's an older woman – probably late 30's – who stands at the front of the room writing 3 letter words on the board.

I count 11 girls and 13 boys in the room, each and every one mildly adorable.

Chuck grabs my hand and leads me in the room. He's sweet like that, knowing how nervous and scared I can get.

The older woman turns around with a pleasant smile on her face. She greets us kindly and asks how she may help us. Chuck looks down towards the ground. Or rather at the 5 year old girl by his side.

"This is our daughter, it's her first day."

I smile. He's always a lot more sexier when he says 'our daughter'.

The older woman gets on her knees and kneels in front of our child.

"Hi there, I'm Miss Apple, what's your name sweetie?"

Chuck lets go of our daughter's hand and smiles down at her, reassuring her that everything will be fine.

"I'm Alexandra."

"Well, Alexandra how would you like to go put your bag in the bag room and I'll introduce to some of the other girls here."

Alexandra nods excitedly and looks up at us. Chucks picks her up and kisses her cheek. Her big brown doe eyes look straight him and they sparkle like they're smiling. She flicks her long wavy brown hair and reaches out for me. I take her from Chuck and kiss her cheek.

"You be a good girl okay Alexandra?"

"Yes, mommy."

I let her down back on to the ground and Chuck kneels down to meet her eyes.

"Here you go princess, now go with Miss Apple and have a good day okay?"

Alexandra nods and takes the piece of candy from Chuck's hand. Miss Apple takes a hold of our daughter's hand and leads her to the bag room. She points to a hook and Alexandra takes her tiny Chanel bag and hangs it up on the hook under her name.

All the other girls look at my daughter wondering who she is. In particular a little girl with short black hair and blue eyes takes a shine to Alexandra. As soon as Miss Apple takes her over to the girls the black haired girl grabs Alexandra and starts talking to her rapidly.

That's what it was like for Serena and I.

Chuck places his arm around my waist and we turn around and leave the school and our daughter.

"She'll be fine."

"I know. It's just…it's the first time she's been anywhere without us, Chuck."

"She's like you, Blair. She'll be the Queen of her school in no time at all."

I laugh and get inside the limo waiting for us. Chuck sits beside me and kisses my neck.

"Free at last."

He smirks.

"For awhile anyway."

He places his hand over my stomach and closes his eyes like he can see something I can't.

"I can feel him kicking."

"Him? We don't know the sex yet Chuck."

"Well we've already had a girl, it's bound to be a boy next. A little cunning Chuck Bass."

"Oh yes. Just what the world needs."

He leans down and kisses my dress covered stomach.

"Only two more months as we'll have another baby in the house. Crying, vomiting, keeping us up, restricting our sex."

He sighs.

"I know."

Then he smiles.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me either."

Chuck takes a hold of my hand and kisses the back of it.

"I love you Blair Bass."

"I love you too, Chuck Bass."

* * *

This is my first Gossip Girl fic. It's just a short one shot because I'm not good at writing long stories other than that of Cruel Intentions or Veronica Mars. Please let me know what you think and I'll consider uploading some of my other Gossip Girl fics.


End file.
